kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Ke-Pa
-like (as a mortal) |gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= |appearance= Giant Chinese dragon with red scales, a cream-colored belly, yellow whiskers, a green nose, yellow eye crests and horns, and red eyes; dark grey fur with orange eyes (as a pig) |combat= Possesses various "demon powers", one of which is similar to ; breathes fire |fate= Destroyed by Po with the Hero's Chi ("Enter the Dragon") }} Ke-Pa (pronounced "kee-PAH") is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is an ancient demon who appeared in the one-hour special "Enter the Dragon", where he faced Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. Biography Beginnings Ke-Pa was the ruler of all the demons from the underworld. They ravaged all of China until a young Oogway defeated the demons and sealed them away. Oogway fought against Ke-Pa, but was overcome due to exhaustion. As Ke-Pa was just about to finish it, the power of the Sacred Peach Tree protected him and fended off Ke-Pa with the powers of Heaven and Earth, trapping him in the body of mortal pig. Swearing veangence, he fled. In Legends of Awesomeness Ke-Pa was in his mortal guise as an old pig, and retold his tale to some water buffalo and crocodile criminals in a tea house, who ended up laughing at his claim that he was the evil legendary demon, and beat him up for it. When the petals of the Peach Tree started to fall, Ke-Pa began to regain his powers and beat up the criminals. Ke-Pa then headed to the Valley of Peace. Upon arriving, Ke-Pa encountered Po, the Dragon Warrior, who did not take the threat of the demon seriously in his pig form. However, this resulted in the panda receiving a beating from Ke-Pa, who afterward left to confront Shifu at the peach tree. He wasted no time, and unleashed his telekinetic powers upon the Jade Palace master. Po arrived and attempted to intervene, only to knock Ke-Pa into the tree, dislodging the final petal, signifying the end of the tree's life. Ke-Pa laughed maniacally as he fell off the hill's edge, only to rise, now transformed into his true dragon-like demon form. Ke-Pa then assaulted the Jade Palace and destroyed it, finding the seal containing his demon brethren. However, he remembered the seal could not be opened without the power of the Hero's Chi, and Ke-Pa descended to the village to find the wielder. Shifu stepped forth and identified himself as the vessel of the Hero's Chi. As Ke-Pa held the red panda in his telekinetic grip, Shifu angrily sent Po away, rebuking him for failing to evacuate the village as he was told to. In truth, Po was the true wielder of the Hero's Chi, and sent him away because he didn't want Ke-Pa to get him. Ke-Pa soon enslaved the Valley of Peace, as well as enlisting the aid of Fung and his gang, to construct a massive funnel that would serve to crush Shifu and channel his to open the seal. But as soon as he started to constrict his body around the funnel, the Furious Five attacked, having been told by Shifu that Ke-Pa would be weakened by their efforts. But even they were no match for the demon, who distracted himself from the funnel. As he had the Five at his mercy, Ke-Pa spotted Po, who had returned to help his friends, and overheard Shifu informing the panda that he was the true vessel of the Hero's Chi. Ke-Pa quickly threw Po into the funnel and was successfully able to channel his chi to release his demon brethren. As Ke-Pa rallied his army to destroy the world, Po became considerably weak afterward. However, Po made a comeback, his chi having been revitalized by a peach sapling. Again facing Ke-Pa, Po was able to reimprison the demon's legion, but as the effort exhausted his chi, Ke-Pa took the opportunity to kill the panda out of veangence, just he did with Oogway. Po managed to recharge enough chi for one last blast as he unleashed it from his belly, saying "Skadoosh", and obliterating Ke-Pa. Personality Naturally, as a demon, he was evil, cruel, sadistic, and arrogant. When in combat, he normally just toys with his opponents, believing them to be powerless mortals. He also has a nack for revenge. As when Oogway and Po sealed up his demon army into the underworld, he paid no expense in trying to destroy them. Fighting Style and Abilities Ke-Pa doesn't really have a form of Kung-Fu, and prefers to let his Demon Powers do the work. Due to his Dragon form, he has great strength, fangs and claws, can fly, and shot fire-breath. He also had telekinesis, with which uses to crush his foes and fling them around in a sadistic manner, and the ability to manipulate electricity to fry his opponents. Relationships His fellow demons Ke-Pa is the lord of the demons, who follow his orders without question. Ke-Pa was quite enraged when his demon hordes get sealed up in the underworld, meaning he genually cares for them to some extant. Po At first, Po meant nothing Ke-Pa, who saw him as an unworthy foe. Then he became interested when Ke-Pa learned he was the true bearer of the Hero's Chi. When Po recovered, Ke-Pa was shocked and ordered all his demons to destroy him, hinting fear. When Po finally sealed the demons back up, Ke-Pa was enraged, and attempted revenge by torturing him before killing him. In the end, he still underestimated the panda, which led to his downfall. Shifu Coming Soon Oogway Coming soon! Clothing In his mortal pig form, Ke-Pa sported an orange robe with yellow stripes and a small orange and yellow hat. Gallery Images Ke-pa-concept-art.jpg|Ke-Pa concept art by Andrew Shek loa-ke-pa.png loa-ke-pa-fire.png loa-ke-pa-eyes.png View more... Videos Enter the Dragon Promo - KFP LOA|"Enter the Dragon" episode promo Quotes References de:Ke-Pa es:Ke-Pa Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pigs Category:Reptiles Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters